Percy Jackson & The Warrior Princess
by VINcredable
Summary: As Kronos fell he had one last card to play, a punishment for the warrior who defeated him, using the last of his power the Titan lord sends Percy to a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land of turmoil crying out for a hero. Pairings unknown


Percy Jackson & The Warrior Princess

Chapter One: A Land of Turmoil

Kronos truly was petty and cruel. For years Percy Jackson fought against him and his crusade against the gods of Olympus, it finally came to a conclusion in the throne room of Mount Olympus. There, surrounded by the twelve thrones of the Olympians Percy and Kronos fought, Riptide clashing against the Titan's scythe. In the end Luke was able to come to his senses just long enough to end the battle by taking his own life, plunging Annabeth's dagger into his weak point.

However, a moment before his physical body died, Kronos performed his final deception, grasping the handle of his scythe from the burning flames of Hestia's hearth he threw the glowing red weapon at Percy. Acting on instinct Percy pushed Annabeth out of the way and brought his sword up to deflect it, the very moment his sword touched the cursed weapon, he realized something was wrong, the world was melting around him, colors bled into each other, his stomach turned as if he was falling and somewhere far away he could hear Annabeth screaming his name.

"Hero of Olympus," Kronos' voice echoed in his head. "I may be defeated, but this shall not be your victory… with my remaining power I banish you to a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land of turmoil… should be the perfect place for a 'hero' like you," Percy could almost see the condescending smile on the Titan's face as he uttered the word Hero.

When Percy awoke he was in a large grassy clearing with trees on one side and a large lake on the other side. Percy's first thought was that he had somehow ended up in Central Park, that theory was squashed when he looked over the canopy of trees and saw none of the towering skyscrapers he remembered and on second glance the lake was far too big to be any in central park.

Percy shifted off his trainers and soaked his feet in the lake, he quickly felt the waters rejuvenating him, the fatigue from the long battle he'd fought was washing away and with it he was able to think clearer. Just as he was about to lay back he noticed the sunlight glinting off something, he turned towards it and his eyes widened, ten meters away from his were two swords stabbed into the ground and crossed, one he recognized as Riptide, the other one was what surprised him, it was longer than Riptide and had a serrated edge, one side of the blade was steel and the other had a bronze tint.

"Backbiter…" Percy muttered, he hadn't seen this blade in over a year, since it was reforged into Kronos' scythe. Now it had returned to its former state.

Kronos said he had used his power to send him to a different time, seeing as he was the Titan of time it wasn't too hard to believe. He found himself wondering how far back in time he had traveled.

Before he wondered too long the ground started to shake and the lake edge rippled as something came closer, Percy looked over his shoulder and was suddenly on edge when he saw them, at least three dozen men on horseback emerging from the trees. All of them dressed in dark armor, and leading them was a beautiful woman, she had long black hair and was dressed in a leather battle dress with a bronze breastplate which had a tint of purple to it, with matching armor on her sounders, lower legs and forearms, the outfit was completed with a long cape and topped off with an assortment of weapons, a sword on her back, a whip on her left hip, a metal ring of her right hip and several daggers in her boots, armguards and on her belt. While most of the army stayed back, two approached him, the woman and a single male soldier wearing a helmet shaped like the skull of an animal.

"Well well, what do we have here?" she asked with a smirk, Percy was immediately reminded of a shark who smelled blood. Percy didn't know how to answer, so he remained silent.

"Something wrong with your tongue boy?" the man spoke as he slid off his horse. He approached Percy until he was only a few meters away. "If you're not going to use it, maybe I should cut it out!" he snarled.

"Darphus!" the woman spoke in a dangerous voice.

The man rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I know Xena, no unarmed women or children." he drawled.

Percy was relieved, by the looks of things the leader of this small army had her own code she lived by and harming women or children went against that code. His relief, however, was short lived as Darphus laid eyes on the nearby swords. He approached them with greed in his eyes and as he reached for Backbiter's grip Percy spoke for the first time since the army arrived.

"Don't touch that!"

"So you can talk," the woman, Xena, said in amusement. "Don't overestimate my generosity boy, just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't relieve you of your belongings," she said with a smirk.

Taking what she said as permission to continue, Darphus continued to reach for the serrated sword, the moment his fingertip touched the hilt, Percy snapped, maybe he was scared of what the sword could do in the wrong hands, maybe he didn't want this obvious murderer to touch the sword that belonged to his once friend Luke… whatever the reason, Percy rushed from where he was, the water giving him a burst of speed which only enhanced the power of the fist he planted into Darphus' left cheek, a loud crunch was heard as several teeth were knocked out. Darphus landed twenty meters away almost unconscious.

"I said," Percy grasped Backbiter's hilt and pulled it from the ground shouldering it. "Don't touch it."

After landing the punch Percy seemed to remember something he had forgotten, the curse of Achilles, he still had it… that, on top of already facing several gods, titans and armies of monsters, this army of a few dozen mortals hardly seemed like a threat.

Darphus stood up, his eyes filled with rage he drew his sword and charged at Percy, he sidestepped and tripped Darphus into the lake with ease, he quickly clambered out and rushed at Percy again, this time Percy parried the attack then struck the top of his blade knocking it out of his grasp, this was one of the first techniques Luke had taught him. Percy followed up by hitting Darphus in the face with the flat of the blade, breaking his nose and dazing him causing his to fall flat on his ass in the shallows of the lake.

"Hah!" a barking laugh came from Xena, she was obviously amused by what was happening. "Having a hard time Darphus?"

"Why're you just sitting there?" Darphus raged.

"Are you asking for help? Are you incapable of beating a boy alone?" Xena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hoping to slip away while the two spoke, Percy approached Riptide and quickly checked his pockets, he found he could not find the pen cap that usually turned his weapon into its smaller form.

"Damn it," Percy realized he couldn't just walk around with a drawn sword

"HAA!" Darphus charged at him again, this time Percy had an idea, as Darphus brought the sword down intent to cleave Percy's skull in two, Percy raised his free hand and caught the descending blade barehanded much to Darphus' and even Xena's surprise. With a quick knee to the groin Darphus was bent over coughing with his eyes watering. While bent over Percy quickly delivered a second knee, this one to the face, this time Darphus was unconscious.

"Impressive," Xena said as she watched on. "Join my army."

"Not interested," Percy said clearly as he reached down and relieved Darphus of his scabbard. Percy tested the scabbard on both swords, it was too big for Riptide but seemed a good fit for Backbiter, within a minute the sword was secure on his back to stop anybody else trying to take it.

"I don't think I've made myself clear," Xena spoke in a darker tone. "I wasn't asking, I was telling."

"I don't think I've made myself clear," Percy spoke back. "So I'll say it as simply as humanly possible… No!"

Percy could see the warrior woman shaking with barely contained rage, it was time to leave.

"Don't follow me," Percy said as he pulled Riptide from the ground and turned away from the army to walk along the lakeside.

"You dare give me orders!?" Xena spat.

"I wasn't talking to you," Percy answered with a smirk.

Xena didn't know what he meant but she couldn't just let him walk away after insulting her, she would lose face with her army.

"Ha," Xena spurred her horse to follow as she reached for her sword, to her surprise she hadn't moved.

Tightening her grip on the reigns she tried again to spur her horse into action but again she remained still. Then it clicked. _'Don't follow me' 'I wasn't talking to you'_

"He was talking to Argo," Xena whispered as she watched the boy walk away. Who was this mysterious boy they'd met by the lakeside, who was he that he could defeat a seasoned warrior like Darphus without effort, who was he that he could handle a blade better than warriors who ad three times as long as him… and who was he that he could look upon her, Xena, the Warrior Princess, and not feel an ounce of fear? Before she knew what she was doing she had snatched her Chakram from her belt and flung it through the air towards him with unparalleled accuracy.

The hairs stood up on the back of Percy's neck and he heard the sound of something cutting through the air. Percy spun on his heel and swung Riptide horizontally clashing it against the ring weapon he'd seen on Xena's belt, the Chakram flew to the side and lodged itself in a nearby tree.

"Buck them off!" Percy said loudly.

Xena didn't need to wonder what he meant this time, almost in synch the army's horse rose up on their hind legs together and threw their riders to the ground. As Argo reared up Xena was ready, she flipped backwards as she fell and landed on her feet, she reached, drew her sword from it's scabbard and pointed it at Percy.

"KILL HIM!" she roared

As men rushed to their feet, drew their weapons and charged the lone boy with battle cries. Percy shook his head at their stupidity. They had no real reason to attack him, all he wanted to do was walk away. As the army charged at his he was reminded of his short battle against Hades and his undead army on the bank of the river Stix, compared to that, this wasn't a threat to him. During that battle he had used the Stix itself as a weapon, and being this close to the lake could also give him an advantage… however, doing that would also reveal him as a demigod, better to leave that information a secret as long as possible.

Percy reached to the side and ripped the Chakram from the tree, he once had a lesson with Chiron on how to use this weapon, it hadn't ended well, the weapon had ricocheted off the target's post, then off the pagasi stables, then off the roof of the Hephaestus cabin, then off the back of Dionysus' head (he didn't seem to notice), then worst off all, it skimmed past Silena Beauregard's head slicing off a few hairs before finally returning to Percy who instead of catching it had ducked and allowed the weapon to land with a loud splash into the lake startling several Naiads.

After escaping an extremely angry daughter of Aphrodite, Chiron had expressed his surprise at Percy's skill, most people would throw a Chakram and it would either miss or bounce off the target and to the ground, a lucky few had enough strength in their throw to lodge the weapon in the target. Percy was the first in over a century who had managed to use the weapon the way it was meant to be used, ricocheting the weapon from one target to another. Chiron looked devastated when Percy had shown no further interest in the weapon… even if he had said it while Silena stood behind him trying to bore a hole into the back of his skull with her gaze.

"Better late than never," Percy muttered as he let the weapon fly at the army, it flew through the ranks before striking it's first target and flying in the opposite direction towards another. At the same time Percy reluctantly switched Riptide to his left hand and drew Backbiter with the right. Riptide, while his favorite weapon, was not the best weapon for this situation, these were mortals he was fighting, Riptide being made of celestial bronze would pass through them as if made of smoke, the best he could use it for is deflecting their swords.

With a sword in each hand, Percy charged. Just like in the Underworld he was a force unmatched, Riptide cut through their weapons and armor like butter but never harmed the flesh. With Backbiter he was careful never to inflict fatal wounds, he had still never crossed that line. After Percy had disabled more than half of the army with his swords and the Chakram flew into the tree line after eliminating half a dozen men, many of the remaining soldiers started to run away.

"Alalalalalalala…" a loud war cry echoed throughout the battlefield. Xena was charging Percy with her sword posed to strike, Percy struck quickly in a move that would end the battle he parried Xena's sword with strength she hadn't expected knocking her to the ground, before she could get up her eyes widened as a sword lunged through her breastplate and into the middle of her chest.

The battlefield fell silent, Xena couldn't believe what had happened, there was a sword sticking out of her chest, an undoubtedly fatal wound. Yet at the same time there was no pain. Perhaps it was the adrenaline.

"S-She's dead…"

"He killed her!"

"Xena has fallen!"

The remaining men started to panic after seeing their leader slain. If could run they ran, if not they crawled away and soon the only ones who remained were Percy, Xena and the two dozen unconscious men.

Xena's eyes traveled from the sword to the one who defeated her, his messy black hair hung down over his face casting a shadow over his powerful green eyes.

"Are you a god?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Well… you're half right" Percy answered with a smirk. He stood up and pulled Riptide from her chest shocking her. Xena looked at her wound and saw no blood, she clawed at the clasps keeping her armor in place and unhooked them, the armor fell away and she saw no wound.

"H-How is this possible?"

"This is Riptide," Percy signaled the blade in his left hand. "It doesn't cut the flesh of mortals."

Now knowing that she wasn't about to die Xena's fury grew, her hand inched towards her sword which lay only inches away from her fingers. Percy saw her move and place the sword in his right hand at her throat, stilling her.

"This is Backbiter," Percy said. "… and it's not as merciful as Riptide."

Sure enough Xena felt the tip pressing into her flesh, but the way this enemy had ended this battle showed her his heart.

"You're not going to use it… if you were you would have already," she said with confidence.

That confidence was tested when Percy's boot collided with her face and knocked her unconscious.

"When you're right, you're right," Percy said with a shrug.

As Percy slid Backbiter back into its sheath he heard the familiar sound of the Chakram whizzing through the air as it exited the trees it had flown into not long ago. Percy caught it and thanked the gods he still possessed the Curse of Achilles, the way he caught it would have sliced his hand in half if it wasn't for the invulnerability it gave him.

"Catch it by the inside of the ring," Percy repeated Chiron's instruction.

Searching the fallen men Percy found a scabbard the right size for Riptide and secured it on his back just below riptide, poised over the same shoulder. He walked away from the fallen army twirling the Chakram on his index finger, it wasn't technically his, but seeing as Xena's first intention was to rob him he figured it would be ironic.

W

Six months.

Six long months had passed since that day at the lake he had arrived in Greece. His first act was to find out as much as possible about the time he was in, he didn't have much luck until he learned two pieces of crucial piece of information, Caesar and Calypso, these two people were leaders of Rome and Egypt respectively. This means Percy had been thrown over two thousand years into the past.

Since then Percy traveled over Greece searching for a way home and as he did he started to become famous. The invulnerable boy who carries two swords on his back, traveling Greece, slaying monsters, defeating bandits, fighting warlords and never asking for a single Dinar in return.

Over the months, Percy's appearance started to change, his clothes from the future had fallen apart and he had to replace them, he now wore a hide vest with a strap from his twin scabbards running from his right shoulder to his left hip, he wore a pair of black pants with matching boots. Finally on the bicep of his right arm he'd received a tattoo. Names in black writing circling his arm. The names began with Bianca di Angelo and ended with Luke Castellan. It was his way of honoring those who died in the Titan war.

One more thing had changed in those months, something had happened to change him forever.

One day Percy was walking down a dirt path toward his next destination when he came across a group of men on horseback heading in the opposite direction, between their horses were four women tied up, they wore brown skirts and breast coverings small enough that Percy could see their toned muscles, their ankles and wrists were chained together. They looked terrified.

"Like the look of them do ya boy?" one of the men spoke with a grin that showed rotting teeth. "Tell ya what, I'll let ya try one of them out for ten Dinar, then afterwards if you want to buy, I'll knock that ten Dinar off the final price."

The girls shook and took a step back away from Percy.

"I have a better idea," Percy said as he reached over his right shoulder, for a moment he considered drawing Backbiter, but as always his fingers wrapped around Riptide and pulled it free. He hadn't drawn Backbiter since the battle with Xena. "You let those women go and you get to keep all your teeth."

"Hah, are you mad? There are four of us and only one of you… these are Amazon women boy! D'you know how much they're worth?"

"They're human beings, not cattle! A human life is priceless, there's no such thing as a price that can be put on it" with that said Percy let out a sharp, loud whistle and as expected a white blur shot out of the trees to the right and barreled into the man he'd spoken too, in a panic the horse reared up bucking them both up. With the distraction Percy moved quickly, slashing the straps keeping the saddles in place, one by one the men fell from their horses and to the ground. The men tried fighting back but they were no match for him.

"Enough!" Percy spun to see who spoke and saw one of the men standing behind one of the women and holding a knife to the throat.

"Let her go," Percy commanded, standing beside him was the white blur that had attacked the first horseman, a white wolf that was snarling and baring its teeth at the slaver.

"Drop your weapons and call of the beast, or I'll slit this whore's throat!"

Percy didn't have much choice he threw Riptide to the side. "Tia, back!" the wolf backed off.

"… and the ring!"

Percy did as he was told, he unhooked the Chakram from his belt and threw it aside allowing it to sail into the forest and out of sight.

There was an awkward silence, eventually the slaver spoke first.

"So who are you? What name shall I etch on your grave?"

Percy remained silent for a moment, he hadn't been called by his name in so long it took a moment to remember what it was.

"I said," the man pushed the blade a little closer to the girls neck. "What's your name?"

Percy heard something cutting through the air and knew what was about to happen

"My name is Perseus…"

The Chakram flew out of the forest and struck the slaver across the back of the neck severing the spinal cord and instantly ending his life. After it happened Percy went into shock, he'd killed monsters and demigods alike, but this was the first time he had directly taken the life of a mortal.

With their captors disabled the Amazons quickly escaped from their bonds, one of them approached the boy who had slumped to his knees with silent tears in his eyes. She stopped when the white wolf stood in her way and snarled at her.

Percy became numb to the world, when he finally snapped out of it he awoke in an unfamiliar hut. Before he could even sit up he was attacked by a mass of fur who licked his face.

"Haha, stop it girl," he pushed her back and stroked her head.

"That's a loyal companion you have," a woman stood in the doorway, it was the same woman who'd had a knife to her throat. "It took a long while to convince her I meant you no harm."

"How long was I out?" Percy asked

"A day… that man you killed, was he the first?" she asked

"… Yes."

That was the day Percy leaned about Blood Innocence. Everybody is born with it and only lose it when the take a life for the first time. They cross a line, a barrier of morality that when broken can never be rebuilt. Percy would never have a problem drawing Backbiter after that day, but only when he absolutely had to.

As it turned out, one of the women Percy had saved that day was Tereis, princess of the Amazons. For saving not only her life, but her freedom and innocence the tribe were forever grateful and her mother, Queen Melosa named him a friend of the Amazon nation. It was their tribe that gave him the tattoo on his right arm. He earned himself a few more points when he had the names of women permanently marked on his flesh to honor them. Bianca, Zoe and Silena.

He continued traveling until he came across a small village under attack by a monster, he recognized it immediately, Chimera. It was a monster he'd met before, in the Arch of St. Louis. It moved through the village looking for something. Burning houses with it's breath and batting away any attempt to stop it.

Percy opened his attempts with the Chakram, but it clashed against he beast's hide sending sparks into the air and the Chakram flying away without causing any harm.

"I have to end this quickly," Percy muttered as he quickly climbed to the rooftop of the first building he reached, he chased the beast through the village jumping from one rooftop to another, using washing poles to swing across several gaps. When he caught up to it he saw it had cornered a blond woman against a market stall and she couldn't move.

"Gabrielle run away!" somebody yelled at her, but she was frozen in fear.

Percy moved as quickly as he could, dawning both swords as he reached the edge of the roof and jumped, there was a silence as Percy fell from the two story inn towards the beast. The silence was broken when both blades plunged into it's back and it let out a single roar of pain before succumbing to the fatal wounds and dieing. It exploded into golden dust and disappeared leaving Percy to fall to the ground awkwardly in front of the women he'd saved.

"You ok?" Percy asked

"Y-Yeah, thanks"

The familiar whizzing filled the air as the Chakram came back, Percy reached out to catch it but before he could, another hand snapped out in front of him snatching it out of the air, Percy followed the arm back to the body it was attached to and came face to face with somebody he hadn't seen in six months.

"This is mine," she said with a growl.

"Xena, its been a while," Percy said awkwardly, what do you say to somebody you last saw being knocked unconscious by the heel of your own shoe.

"Friend of yours Xena?" the blond girl asked curiously.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't use this," Xena said readying her reclaimed weapon.

Percy didn't need to answer as a snarling growl came from behind Xena, for a moment she thought the Chimera was still alive until she glanced over her shoulder and saw a white wolf baring its teeth.

"There's forty-two reasons right there"

To Be Continued…

W

I read some Percy Jackson at the same time i was watching Xena on Netflix... a day later i'd written this :P

The idea of Percy carrying two sword the way he does came from a game called the Witcher, in which the main character carries two swords, a steel sword for fighting humans and a silver sword for killing monsters.


End file.
